


The Visit: A Barking Dog Winery Drabble

by pinkdiamonds



Series: The Barking Dog Winery [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, M/M, gratitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack lets his mentor know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visit: A Barking Dog Winery Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art by Astroskylark.

 

  

Jack knelt by the grave, brushing away fallen leaves before placing his bouquet of roses in the holder provided. He did the same thing at the next grave. He stood and placed a bottle of wine between the two graves.

It was his way of letting Joe Cacciatore know his dream was still alive. Jack felt foolish talking to a headstone, but it didn’t stop him.

“I just wanted you to know, I’m happy. I found someone to fall in love with.”

Joe had been gone almost a year.

Jack walked back to his truck and back to his life.


End file.
